


Bittersweet memories

by alexisriversong



Series: Wholindtlock dicembre 2017 [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, Memories
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Prompt di Simona Porto:Harry&Merlino, pre-Kingsman 1: Merlino non ha registrato il proprio indirizzo di casa alla Kingsman assieme agli altri agenti, a differenza di Harry, che non manca di rimproverarlo. Ma anni dopo...(Vedi te cosa puoi farci,io ho immaginato solo Harry che pensa a questo "rimprovero",come un ricordo dolceamaro)





	Bittersweet memories

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per l'event di Dicembre del gruppo facebook Wholindlock Drabble

Era una discussione che avevano avuto più di una volta, proprio così, in quella posizione, sdraiati, l’uno con la testa sul petto dell’altro.

“Quante volte te lo devo ripetere che devi registrare il tuo indirizzo presso l’agenzia?”

“Non è sicuro ti dico. Tutti i nostri indirizzi in un luogo unico? E se venisse hackerato? È fin troppo facile al momento, la sicurezza informatica attuale fa ridere. Devo ancora lavorarci su io. Quando sarò soddisfatto, registrerò il mio indirizzo come gli altri agenti”

“Ma Merlin! È contrario a tutte le regole dell’agenzia!”

“Questa è una regola stupida! Come quella del non fraternizzare con gli altri agenti. Non ci ha mai creato alcun problema o sbaglio?” chiese baciandolo dolcemente sulle labbra.

“Questo… è diverso”

“In cosa sentiamo”

“Beh. Siamo professionisti, sappiamo dividere piacere e dovere. Quella regola è per chi non ne è capace. La regola della registrazione dell’indirizzo è per sapere dove vive ogni agente e poterlo controllare in caso di necessità”

“So proteggermi benissimo da solo, grazie. Non voglio che sappiano dove vivo. Per quanto li riguarda io posso anche vivere insieme a te”

“Beh, considerato quanto tempo passi a casa mia è quasi così… Dovrei farti pagare l’affitto”

Quelle discussioni normalmente finivano o in battaglie di cuscini o con lunghe sessioni a baciarsi come dei ragazzini.

Anni dopo, Harry ripensava a quelle discussioni con una stretta al petto, ripensando alle risate, alla sua vecchia casa ormai distrutta e ai loro battibecchi. Aveva ragione Merlin a non fidarsi. Aveva ragione a non registrare il proprio indirizzo all’agenzia, se non l’avesse fatto, forse non avrebbe perso tutto, forse, le cose sarebbero andate in modo diverso. Forse… Forse…

 


End file.
